


Moonlight Swan

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brecilian Forest, Dancing, F/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416





	

 

"Where is the warden?" Alistair jerked thumb over his shoulder to the woods beyond the campfire. "Alone?" He shrugged. The young man had not said much after a disagreement with the woman in question early in the afternoon. Zevran left the glow of the fire and entered the trees on silent feet.

 

They were on the outskirts of the Brecilian forests, tales of beasts and demons lurking in the dark leaves were common place. But when the boughs had come into sight, fear had not been in Arwen Tabris' eyes. He had seen joy. He quickly came to another clearing, within shouting distance of camp, lit by moonlight. And there, she danced. Simple, elegant steps; one, two, three and spin. Over and over, but he was enthralled watching her lithe body move unhindered by armor and unburdened by purpose. Her arms arched over head with a laugh, her smile's radiance drowning out the stars, before falling gracefully to her sides to repeat the gesture.

 

"You are quite the graceful swan, my lady, in your lake of moonlight." She froze and spun to face him, momentary wariness quickly replaced with a shy smile. "Where did you learn to dance?"

 

She toed the dirt. "We know the human dances in the alienage but no one knows if the dalish dance or if they would teach us. So we made our own, Shianni and me, when we were little. Birds to fly away, bears to maul the guards. Rebels as babes my father said." She laughed. "Now, it helps me relax." She shrugged and gave him a warm smile that made his heart race.

 

He took a step towards her, extending his hand. "I know some dances from Rivian, fiery dances that would suit your personality. Would you like to learn them?"

 

Her lavender eyes narrowed a moment and she took his hand. "I would love to."


End file.
